DEATH OF A SHAOLIN PRIEST
by Neil Davies1
Summary: A body is found a highrise jumper, the ID on it gives the name Kwai Chang Caine, rookie detective Priya Chandra is assigned this nothing case and is plunged into a deep learning experience.


13

DEATH OF A SHAOLIN PRIEST

By the time she arrived the street had been sealed off and the rubber Neckers forced back behind barriers. Flashing her badge at the uniform closest to her Priya ducked under some tape and hurried over to where the body lay covered by an NYPD sheet, before she reached it another uniform a sergeant barred here way.

"No press lady get out of here," his voice was gruff from too much whisky and too many cigars.

Priya gave her badge a second airing and surprise registered in the man's cold grey eyes.

"You're a detective," his tone was sceptical but she was getting used to such responses, "Asian woman, early twenties, pretty, slim figure so she had to be a bimbo right?

Wrong, Priya was fast-track, up and coming.

" **The** detective," she replied tartly, "This is my case."

The scepticism expanded, "Your case," like hell was the sub-text?

"Yes my case now what have we got sergeant," she squinted at the poor written name badge, "Mallory?"

Mallory a 25 year vet indicated the body bag from which trickles of gore were already expanding, "Jumper, top floor, some chink…excuse me Chinese gentleman."

"Do we have an ID," Priya was not hopeful but Malory surprised her by producing a credit card, "We found this in his room."

Plastic glove on she took the card, dance why hadn't she put her contacts in this morning? Simple she'd overslept and was frazzled.

"I can't read this what does it say?"

Back to smug mode Mallory permitted himself a little grin, "Late night detective?"

"Something like that, who is this poor sap," Priya wasn't callous by nature and she didn't normally use such terms but her head ached and she needed an ant-acid.

"According to the card he's a guy called Kwai Chang Caine, a some time teacher at the Taoist spiritual centre on third and main, bad area."

Priya knew the neighbourhood it was rough and down market, lots of boarded up windows and eviction notices, drugs, hookers and desperation.

She wasn't familiar with the Taoist spiritual centre though, "Guess I'll be paying it a visit."

Mallory sniffed, rather you than me said his hang dog expression. First though she needed a look at the hotel room this Caine had used, and a word with the seedy looking manager.

Sat in a circle their legs curled into the lotus position the young people were singing softly, no chanting but Priya couldn't tell what they were saying. Was this some kind of yoga, there were no signs for yoga in the lobby just meditation, qigong, stretching and something called Shaolin whatever that was; the word meant nothing to Priya who decided to Google it later.

Sat in the centre of the ringed students was a tall man with long greying black hair, his features an exotic mix of oriental and western, his shoulders firm and back straight, from the set of his mouth and confident demeanour she took him to be a teacher, he certainly gave off an aura of calm authority and deep knowledge.

Before she could speak his eyes snapped open, they were focused right on her with an intensity she found both moving and intimidating and something else – humble, not an emotion she was used to these days.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "The girl outside said I could," a single raised finger stopped her and uncoiling the slim, elegant man exited the circle in a single athletic bound moving to a side office, his look told her to follow so she did.

He was a man who made you obey him without shouting, posturing or ego; he had that guru-thing, that wise-master bearing she recalled from her teenage yoga years. God she hadn't done any of that stuff for years and found she missed it maybe she should enrol here.

Her badge caught his attention it said Priya Chandra detective first grade 23rd precinct, not the best but this man wouldn't know it.

"I'm here to talk about a man called Caine who was found dead this morning; he jumped from a 7th floor hotel room."

The soft blue eyes registered surprise, so he could be taken off guard that was good to know, "Kwai Chang Caine," she went on, "Do you know him?"

Hand on his chest the tall man with the hippy locks gave a sign, "I am Caine," he responded modestly.

"You," she blurted, "You're Kwai Chang Caine," she was astounded, "Then I'm confused the dead man had your credit card on him."

"The card was mislaid 2 days ago I thought I'd lost it but now," Caine made a gesture.

"You're saying it was stolen by this man?"

The shrug was non-committal; the guru didn't give too much away so she forged on.

"The dead man was roughly your height and approximately your age, he was posing as you any idea why he might do that?"

If Caine knew it wasn't obvious on his face, "I am a simple man who teaches a peaceful way of life, I advise, I heal," he moved a step closer, "I have no answers for you at this time."

This wasn't good enough for Priya something was going on here she didn't understand, the death looked like a suicide but certain traces in the hotel room hinted at a struggle.

"You're also a martial arts expert to I understand, tai chi, kung fu is that right?"

A simple nod no elaboration no boasting, he didn't play the I-am-a black-belt card.

"So you're pretty good at hand to hand combat at overcoming an opponent," Priya pressed on.

"I did not kill this man, whoever he was," Caine insisted but without rancour.

"Even so Mr Caine I'd like to take a DNA sample and some finger prints."

Caine didn't come across to her as a cornered killer but you could never be sure, Priya was learning not to trust appearances even gurus could be tainted.

"I'd like you to accompany me to the precinct," she wondered how she'd insist if he refused but he simply offered another shrug and said.

"I will tell my students."

Fine she thought she'd allow that he wasn't under arrest, "What are they doing by the way?"

"Becoming one with the Tao," it was said so simply that a smile found its way to her lips.

"Is that hard," she asked?

"To seek peace and harmony is worth any effort."

She let him sit up front next to her in the unmarked car it was a Subaru from the detective's car pool and not one of her favourites but the guys usually got the good ones, the fast flashy cars the penis substitutes as she thought of them.

Caine was a cool customer she'd give him that but his students obviously liked him, they came across as a devoted bunch but then she'd been devoted at their age.

"I did yoga myself once," not sure why she was sharing this Priya thought of Guru's class on south side the tiny gym with its smell of herbs and incense, its rough edged mats and small statue of Kali the many-armed goddess.

"Not now," Caine enquired without judgement?

"No time my job is pretty full on, a woman has to work twice as hard to prove herself in my precinct especially if she's young and ethnic with a degree, most of the guys are old school they don't like or trust me."

Wow that was a lot of personal information, why did this man engender such trust?

"Those who are different are often judged," this seemed to come from a long way off from a memory deeply ingrained in Caine's past.

"Are you judged," she asked, "Have you been on the wrong end of prejudice," she sensed he had and felt an instant kinship?

"When one is at peace then angry storms hold no fear."

Priya gave a sour little smile wishing she could be so laid back about some of the looks and comments, a few of the older guys still called her 'little India' or 'Miss Curry' and no doubt worse things behind her back, they didn't think she could cut it on the mean streets.

"I'm used to taking racist remarks but they still hurt, being a girl in a man's world doesn't help."

"And yet you have come so far," Caine said gently.

Yeah she thought I have working my way under other teks now I've finally got my own case and it doesn't make any sense.

"Nobody else wanted it; jumpers aren't exactly a high priority."

"Did this man jump," Caine's tone indicated doubt maybe he'd picked up on her own?

"We're not sure," she hedged but this wasn't good enough.

"I think you are," he was looking at her now in that guru-way of his expecting more, expecting insight.

"There was a fight in the room, I shouldn't be telling you this but it seems the dead man was in a struggle, one he lost obviously."

Caine surprised her with his grasp of the situation, "The killer thought he was me, he was killing Kwai Chang Caine so he may try again."

Having come to the same conclusion Priya turned onto a narrow street, she had just done so when Caine's foot came down hard on top of hers depressing the brake pedal, what the hell was he doing, had she misjudged him after all and he was doing a runner.

One second later a huge, heavy metal drum crashed into the road two yards ahead of them, had they still been moving…

Shocked she reached for her side arm but Caine was already out of the car and looking up, when she looked up she made out a dark figure on the roof of Tang's imports a man gazing back down at her through a ski mask, he lifted something.

"He has a gun," Priya raised her own but Caine reached out to twist her car's wing mirror upwards, the sun caught it and flashed into the attacker's eyes blinding him with its glare.

Shouting the man turned away and something fell from his gloved hand, a small hard object that buried itself in the hood of her vehicle, it wasn't a knife or bullet but a metal star with five cruel tips, a Chinese character embossed on one side and on the other a coiled dragon spitting fire.

Deftly Caine produced a pocket handkerchief and plucked the star free holding it up to study.

"He's getting away," Priya saw the man run, "I'll call for back up."

"Would it arrive in time," Caine asked calmly, very calmly for a guy who'd almost been crushed by a metal drum?

"But we can't just let this guy escape," she argued?

"He is after me he will make another attempt," the star was raised, "And he has already told us so much."

The star meant nothing to her, "What is that some kind of ninja weapon," memories of old movies flashed into her mind and some cheesy old TV show?

"The design speaks of the tong, a secret Chinese fraternity," Caine offered the star and Priya had to hunt around for an evidence bag.

The tong was that the same as the triads the Chinese mafia; she had no experience of that and would have to talk to Peter Wu one of her fellow detectives another lone ethnic, they sometimes shared a drink together and swapped racist insults.

Caine got plenty of stares at the precinct, long lingering gazes, secret smirks and hushed remarks about coolies and hippies, his bare feet were of some interest to but happily Dave who took the DNA swabs kept his own counsel then she spotted Peter Wu just coming on shift and waved him over to the small office.

"Check this out," she indicated the star in its small plastic bag, "Have you ever seen one of those before?"

But Pete was staring at Caine in an odd way like he knew him, slowly to her surprise the young cop bowed to Caine who nodded back and Pete said, "Sifu," a word she wasn't familiar with.

Under her gaze Pete explained, "Caine is my kung fu coach, he's been teaching me for a year now," Wu had kept that a secret.

"Oh really and since when did you need kung fu lessons?"

Wu's response was to raise his left jacket sleeve to expose two livid criss-cross scars, "Meat cleaver," he said, "The fight in china town last August."

Oh yeah Wu had been first on the scene; ending up in Mercy General.

"So you know Mr Caine, any idea why anyone would try to kill him, I mean us?"

Pete blinked in surprise, "seriously," he said sounding very young, he was eighteen months her junior and resembled a college kid even more than her, "Using the shuriken," he nodded at the star.

"Shuriken," Priya repeated the word?

"Yeah the design on it hints at the Golden Dragon tong a very old and highly secretive society," Wu revealed.

"Triad," she enquired?

"No the tong are older, smaller and more selective they're not so much about crime as honour and duty, most are martial arts experts."

"Like you and Caine," Priya pointed out seeing Pete wince.

"This could be a long standing vendetta," turning to the silent watching Caine Pete asked, "Have you had any run in's with the Golden Dragon, you must have heard of them or know of them?"

Face unreadable the tall man merely gave that lazy shrug of his which could mean anything.

"Do you know them," Priya was very direct she needed answers not vague shrugs?

 _Caine's memory drifted back many years to a long dark room swathed in Chinese tapestries, lit only by candles and a masked opponent, thickly muscled with dragon tattoos down both arms and across his bare chest. The man was in a fighting pose as was Caine and they circled each other warily watched by stone faced men in black head bands who also had dragon tattoos._

 _Caine's opponent attacked him with savage kicks to head and body but each was made to miss by one deft manoeuvre after another, chops were blocked, punches parried and Caine proved himself adroit at survival playing a waiting game._

 _When an opening came he took it dealing out swift retribution, felling his rival and humiliating him in front of his tong brothers._

 _Enraged the man grabbed a sabre from a wall mounting, knowing he to needed to be armed Caine seized the twin sabre and metal clanged against metal, sharp blades meeting in a series of breathtaking arcs._

 _This was not a mere sparring match but a duel to the death, the tong had insisted that only one man could walk away. The honour of both Shaolin and the tong brotherhood were at stake._

 _Driven back Caine avoided one vicious swipe after another, his enemy was equally skilled and for a long time neither man could steal the advantage. As they grew tired it was inevitable that mistakes would be made, Caine winced as he received gashes to first his arm then his side, neither wound was fatal but they were weakening._

 _Emboldened the assassin tried to end the bout with a decapitating slice, ducking beneath Caine drove his sabre tip up into an exposed belly._

" _You have won priest our champion is dead," the tong elder was a squat, gruff man called Wei, his harsh features scarred, a patch covering a lost eye, "But be warned the tong neither forgives nor forgets," a line of youths was indicated boys aged from 12 to 17 already initiated into the secret society, "The man you killed has brothers and nephews, one day one of them may seek you out to avenge this defeat."_

 _Caine noted one youth in particular whose eyes burned with murderous fury, a lad of around 14 slender yet already well muscled. The kid went over to the body on the ground and knelt beside it, his hands clasped in respect. Slowly he picked up the dead man's sabre and turned it over in his hands, Caine's face was reflected on the blade, a young monk of Shaolin whose future did not lie in China but whose fate might be decided away from it._

Caine met Priya's intense gaze, "I know the tong," he said simply, "And what they are capable of."

"Then you're going to need police protection."

Peter Wu drew in a sharp breath like he had something to say, an objection to raise when he didn't speak Priya snapped.

"What is it Peter?"

"Can we speak privately," the outer office was indicated?

"OK, I'll be back Mr Caine," joining her junior colleague out of earshot she fixed him with a disapproving look, "What is it?"

Wu glanced around to make sure they couldn't be overheard; it wasn't like him to be so pensive, "I'm not sure putting cops in the way of the tong is a good idea, tong assassins are extremely well trained."

"What do you know about it?"

"Only what I've heard rumours, family gossip."

"Our officers are well trained to," Priya pointed out.

"Maybe but I'm not convinced that beat cops would be very effective."

"So what can we do, leave Caine at the mercy of these thugs," this went against the grain, "We know they're killers they've already proved it."

"Okay fine let me protect Caine," Wu offered.

"Why you, is it a Chinese thing or because he's your coach?"

"Both and the fact I know what to look for, plus I'm more motivated than some uniform stuffed with coffee and doughnuts."

Yes she thought the uniforms were a bit portly, she wouldn't like to trust her own life to such jobsworths.

"Aren't you busy on the lake side murder case," she asked this was a triple homicide of well to do people that the media were going crazy over, all leave had been cancelled. Their boss wouldn't like one of his detectives being reassignedfor baby sitting duty.

Wu looked uncomfortable, "Yeah I suppose so."

"Then I'll chaperone Mr Caine myself," Priya decided.

"You," he looked appalled, "But you're not trained in this area."

Priya regarded herself as extremely capable a good shot, hand to hand; observant, advanced driving plus she had no other commitments she had been left out of the lake side case.

"I'm sure I'll adapt, anyway I've sort of bonded with Caine I like the guy."

"You hardly know him," Wu objected.

"And you do, your Sifu," she returned as a joke but there was no humour in the narrowed eyes?

"Yes exactly."

"Then there's a conflict of interest, no Peter leave this to me."

"I think you're making a mistake Priya, you don't understand how ruthless these people can be."

Feeling somewhat patronised she stiffened her back, "I think I do that metal drum could have killed me to, anyway our mystery man has lost his shuriken."

Wu also stiffened but any objection he had was swallowed, she felt she'd insulted him in some way but couldn't figure out how, she was after all his senior if only just. Wu was an odd guy at times very self-contained, although he'd never played the ethnic card before.

Well I'm ethnic to Priya thought and realised that this case intrigued her and so did Caine, he was an unusual man although she suspected he'd get on better with her than the rather taciturn Wu.

"The safe house isn't much further," Priya was driving a Mitsubishi now with tinted windows, they'd moved into a better area houses with gardens, water jetting from hoses and lazy dogs basking in the late afternoon sun.

During the tedious journey Caine had sat with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep, hands in his lap palms up he was breathing deeply. She recognised the meditative pose from her youth not that she meditated now much to her embarrassment.

"Do you like any particular kind of food, only we can drop off at a store first?"

Eyes slowly opening Caine did not reply instead he spoke in a detached fashion,

"The man who tried to kill me, us was young, fit, from his build I'd say oriental and left-handed."

"I don't know I didn't see him that clearly."

"He reminded me of someone."

Blinking in surprise she slowed the car, "Really like who?"

Features pensive the tall man glanced away from her, "Someone I have met recently."

"Well we've identified the dead man from the hotel, he's a small time thief and hustler known for stealing credit cards, he has no link to the tong that we know of, wrong place wrong time."

"Perhaps," Caine's tone indicated scepticism, "The execution could have been a warning, a foretaste of more to come, the tong often eliminate small fry once their use has ended."

"Are you saying Wong's death wasn't an accident after all, that he was deliberately silenced?"

The look she got in return was one of agreement, "You may regret acting as my bodyguard."

No she thought I won't I want to do this, I need to do it to feel useful, "It's better than boring paperwork which is what I spend most of my day doing, girls rarely get the interesting jobs even if they are fast-track graduates."

"Is that what I am an interesting job," he enquired?

"You intrigue me, you're not like anyone I've met since my guru and I miss him a lot he challenged me to ask deeper questions to expect more of myself."

At last they pulled into the drive of a mid sized detached two story with large bay windows reinforced with bullet-proof glass, there was a low sloping roof and a spray of pansies near the door.

People minded their own business here, they cut their lawn, walked the dog and washed their car, if they chatted at all it was about the weather or the kid's soccer game nothing too challenging nobody pried.

At the threshold Caine closed his eyes and took a deep breath extending his hands sideways like antennae, not sure what he was doing but knowing it might attract attention Priya blushed.

"What are you doing, this place is totally safe?"

"It is not safe, he will come tonight."

A guess surely there was no way he could know that, "The killer won't be able to find you."

"Such a man will always be able to find me," Caine said with assurance. Priya opened the front door and waved him inside, she wasn't having this discussion in public view, the bald guy next door was already peering over the fence at the tall, long haired, bare footed alien in his midst.

"What do you mean such a man," she asked deactivating the alarm?

"I am a priest of Shaolin, the Shaolin order and the tong have often been in dispute."

She blinked, "Whoa you're a priest you mean like a parson?"

No said his face not exactly, "We of Shaolin value all life, the tong do not."

"Is that what this is about a philosophical dichotomy?"

Caine moved into the long lounge with its framed water colours of yachts, harbours and trawler men, "Many years ago I fought one of their champions and he died, I sense that someone from his lineage is seeking revenge."

Caine had killed, "Hang on I thought you Shaolin guys valued all life, how could you kill a man in a fight?"

His shrug seemed to say that shit happened, "It was not my intention to kill."

"So you killed him by accident?"

"We fought with sabres; it was his choice as was the outcome."

Now she got this man talking Priya wanted to dig to find out more, my god fancy fighting with sabres it was like something from the 'Arabian Nights'. But her cell phone interrupted it was Peter Wu who's timing couldn't have been any worse, "I want to hear more," she said to Caine as she took her phone into the kitchen.

"The perp is dead," Peter said at once, "We cornered him on 5th and central in Chinatown, he tried to use another of those stars and I shot him I had no choice."

Disappointment settled on Priya like a shroud, god what an anti-climax what a let-down, her time with Caine was over.

"I see," she sighed letting her frustration hiss out, "Who was he?"

"Chang Lee Ho, record for assault, intimidation and immigration offences."

"Okay Peter thanks, are you okay," Priya had never shot anyone she wasn't sure she could.

"I'll get over it," Wu seemed nonplussed, "Want me to collect you?"

Generous but, "No it's fine we're not that far away G72," she used the special code for the house, "I'll see you later today."

"Fine, sorry about this but maybe it's for the best."

Not really she was thinking as she returned to the lounge to find Caine sat cross legged on the floor making himself at home.

"You were wrong the killer won't be coming here, he was killed in a shoot out Peter's just told me."

Not reacting at first and the tall man kept his eyes closed then he said, "We must stay here, the killer will come."

"Didn't you hear me he's dead."

Caine smiled, "He is not dead."

How could this guy be so stubborn, "I don't think Peter would make such a mistake, the guy was Chang Lee Ho he's got a rap sheet."

The eyes opened, "The name feels wrong and if my hunter were dead I would sense it, feel it."

She sighed, "I'm sorry but there's no point staying here."

Instantly he was by her side, uncoiling and rising with such ease and speed she was taken by surprise his suppleness amazing.

"I need you to trust me," he said with soft intensity, "Trust my instincts, the killer is not dead and he will come here, if we stay the matter will be resolved in a place of our choosing."

Trust, not an easy thing for her to give not now not after so many betrayals so many lies, she had trusted before and her heart had been shattered.

"My guru asked me to trust him once," she confessed, "We became lovers, he was 15 years older than me and I was besotted, I thought he was the most amazing man in the world but in the end," her eyes dipped as the pain knifed through her.

Caine's touch was feather soft, "I understand," he said and she sensed that he truly did, "But I am not deceiving you, nor am I being proud."

"You're asking me to trust you over a colleague I respect," G72 was booked for 48 hours so technically they didn't have to leave until Thursday morning, nobody else could use it.

"One night," Caine whispered, "If he does not come then I was wrong and you are right," again that shrug, what was it with this guy and shrugs? Could a night here hurt, she didn't have anything better to do; the lieutenant wouldn't mind her being out of the way and none of the guys would miss her. Nor would she miss their sexist attitude and dismissive remarks.

"I'll make us something to eat," she said making a snap decision to give Caine another chance; herself to.

She had expected Caine to pass the time watching TV or listening to the radio maybe scanning his cell phone but he didn't do any of these things instead he peered through the window until she was forced to ask,

"Something interesting outside?"

His reply was typically vague, "Everything."

She took a peak seeing a fairly typical suburban street, "such as," she enquired?

"The rich colour of the flowers," and now he mentioned it she could see this to, "The dancing and singing of the birds," oh yes chaffinches weren't they or was it housemartins?

"You're a man of simple pleasures," she didn't mean it as a criticism but it came out like that.

"To be one with nature is the ultimate extravagance," he responded.

"You find joy in flowers and birds?"

"In life, in creation, at Shaolin we live in harmony with the cycles of the earth."

It sounded like an odd religion to her raised in a strict Hindu family by a stern, judgemental father whom she'd never been able to please.

"My yoga teacher used to talk like you at first anyway."

"The man who hurt you," this was not a question.

Priya shrugged not wanting to go into all of that now to rehash the biggest mistake of her life.

"Are you in a relationship," she was curious to know if he was like a Catholic priest or not?

"Not anymore," his mood seemed to darken for a moment.

"Previously," was it the cop in her that was so nosy?

"There was someone," he said at length sounding like he didn't want to talk about the past either.

 _Maya lay on her side she was barely breathing and even from a distance he could see the blood, the wound in her side. She tried to smile when she saw him but it froze into a grimace._

 _Tearing off his shirt he used it to try and staunch the bleeding knowing even as it did this that it was futile, the cut too deep and expertly delivered._

 _Around Maya lay bodies clad in black – ninja assassins – they had come for him but he was too good so they attacked her instead. The fatal blow delivered by Sabura who lay a yard distant impaled on Caine's spear; the hatred in his heart stilled at last._

" _I will get help," tears sprang from Caine's eyes as he spoke but Maya wasn't stupid she had after all been a warrior as well as a healer._

" _It's no good Kwai Chang," it took all her strength to form the words, "My time has come as it comes for all."_

 _Trembling, his face twisted with anguish he held her tightly in his arms letting his love for this woman pour into her even as her life force her chi drained away._

Priya heard it at once but found Caine already on the landing dressed and alert as if he hadn't slept at all; the time was just after midnight and the moonless sky outside was pitch. Weapon in her hands she moved up alongside him but the sound wasn't repeated.

She whispered, "Window catch."

Caine's only response was to nod once swiftly.

"I could call for back up," she offered but knew it wouldn't arrive in time unless a squad car happened to be just passing the house.

"I shall await him downstairs," Caine moved to the head of the stairs, "It might be best if you waited here."

Fat chance thought Priya, she was the officer on scene and Caine was under her protection no way was she hiding so he could face this peril alone.

"I'm going to arrest this guy whoever he is."

Smile tinged with irony Caine slowly shook his head like it wasn't going to be that simple.

They heard nothing more until reaching the lounge, a slight cough, the rustle of fabric then Priya was half-blinded when the room light came on.

Blinking, knuckling and swaying a little she willed her retinas to focus when they did it was to see Peter Wu sat on the couch his firearm already drawn and levelled at her.

"Peter what the hell do you," but then she noticed his attire, soft crepe sneakers not shoes, black tight fitting garments, gloves, a customized leather belt in which were clipped two throwing stars, a coiled chain and a hunting dagger.

Caine sighed, "I know you," he said to Wu, "Or at least I did when you were a child."

Face twisting with venomous fury Wu caressed his gun butt with a thumb, "You killed my father; honour demands I rectify this offence," the gun swung to Caine.

Appalled, unable to belief that her colleague was capable of murder Priya positioned herself between the two men, "Put the weapon down," she imbued as much authority as she could in these 4 words but they were greeted with a humourless smile and rising smoothly Wu cocked the gun, flicked its safety on and tossed it aside.

"This is not the weapon of a tong assassin," he said, "Nor is it how I wish to kill a Shaolin priest."

She drew a bead, "You're not killing anyone Peter you're under," fast as lightening he kicked the gun from her fingers the movement economical and effective as though he had no fear of bullets.

Then she felt Caine's hands upon her shoulders as he eased her aside, "Please," he implored, "There is no reason for you to be harmed," it was like she was a child stood watching two adults.

"I'm a police detective," she rallied.

Wu sneered at this, "You're nothing Priya and this doesn't concern you."

Yes it does she wanted to argue I'm an officer of the law but as the two warriors moved closer to each other both using practised steps and assuming long mastered postures she realised that maybe this wasn't going to be decided in a court room.

"I've waited a long time priest; it wasn't easy to track you down or to lure you out into the open."

They circled each other moving very slowly, very carefully each position smooth and precise like a choreographed ballet.

Suddenly Wu grabbed and threw a star he did it so fast it was a blur of motion, just as swiftly Caine grabbed a pillow to use as a shield. The star pierced the fabric of the pillow and embedded itself; Priya's heart almost stopped.

Then Wu held a length of chain, this uncoiled like a venomous snake and he swung it knocking the pillow aside. Caine retreated to grab a wooden stool; the chain shattered this into a dozen pieces.

Next Caine rolled over a table to grab a sturdier metal backed chair and pivoting to face him Wu struck once, twice, hitting but not destroying the chair merely scoring it.

"Fight me priest," he raged, "Or has age made you a coward," a kick came out of nowhere to hit the chair sending it flying, Wu's leg moving with preternatural speed to do a kick Priya had never seen.

Caine's kick was strange to her also he spun his body 180 degrees to deliver it knocking his opponent back off balance with a thrusting motion of his bare foot.

Winded but not for long Wu drew his knife which was all black including the blade, going into a crouch he advanced.

Not armed Caine swayed from side to side, eyes locked on his rival who feinted several times slashing left and right. Not fooled Caine kept his hands in constant motion his body sinewy and never still. Making full use of the big room Caine circled Wu who tried to close in and stab him to the body, evading this Caine landed a punch to the face that cut Wu's lip. Licking the blood, tasting it like a fine wine Wu nodded as if in appreciation then went for another stab this time to the heart.

Catching his arm at wrist and elbow Caine twisted hard against both joints and with a cry Wu dropped the knife, he had no choice. Turning him right around Caine threw him across another table, sending him on his way with a kick to the backside.

Oddly he did not pick up the fallen knife even though it was close to him and he had time, instead he went after Peter who began to rise teeth bared. He tried to punch Caine but the blow was slapped aside then Caine landed a shot of his own a back fist that smacked into Peter's jaw with a loud pop, the same fist delivered a blow to the solar plexus and a third shot to the temple then Wu had the feet swept from under him.

Landing well he rolled showing a knowledge of judo then he kicked from the floor in a prone position a round house catching Caine by surprise. Caine was caught again by a back kick also thrown from the floor then Peter was on his feet.

Dizzied by the skill and speed on display Priya knew she couldn't play a passive role she had to do something. Not as skilled as either fighter she looked around for her lost gun but there was no sign of it, the only thing she could see was Peter's knife.

Both men landed on each other and both grunted with pain, now Caine was cut on the cheek and his right eye looked puffy, Peter had blood in both nostrils and was breathing heavily, his cut lip swelling up.

Kicking Caine back he picked up a heavy candle holder some big brass thing with a wide base; he swung this and missed being punished by two punches to the face that almost put him over.

His next swing was a backhand motion and this time he had more success catching Caine on the side of the head with a glancing blow, spun around the taller man fell to his knees holding his head clearly dazed.

It was then that Priya lifted the dagger to Peter's neck, "Okay enough," she gasped able to smell his sweat and blood, "I'm taking you in," he still had the candle holder but the tip of the dagger was touching the meat of his neck, "Don't make me hurt you."

Oddly he smiled like this amused him, "Think you could Priya," he asked, "That you have what it takes to kill a man?"

She wasn't sure possibly not, she'd never killed anyone in her life or even injured them.

"I won't let you kill Caine," she was prepared to protect her charge.

Features darkening Wu let his contempt show, "What is he to you some drifter, an ex priest with no proper job."

"You're a cop who's committed murder Peter, your actions shame us all," this wiped the sneer off his lips, "You're going to jail."

Oddly calm unnaturally so he swallowed, "No I'm not Priya," and then he took the dagger off her with a move of such speed she didn't see it coming, he twisted it out of her grasp, turned it around and made to stab Caine who was still on his knees.

Priya had no choice, she grabbed the candle stick, yanked hard and swung giving a snarl of rage as she did, her a woman of peace who had studied yoga. She surprised herself almost as much as Peter Wu whose head made a sickening crunch as brass met bone, then she was stood over him as he lay in a heap at her feet.

"Thank you," Caine's words broke the spell and with a sob she dropped the heavy brass object to kneel over Wu feeling for a pulse, praying he had one that she hadn't killed him.

"He's not dead," Caine said wisely even though he wasn't even looking at his rival, "I would sense his spirit departing; it has not."

A pulse, a beat, she almost wept with relief but he was out cold possibly concussed, she'd have to call a paramedic.

"I couldn't let him kill you," she said, "I couldn't lose another teacher."

The smile was knowing and compassionate, "You do not need a teacher," said Caine softly, "You are the teacher now."

Did you enjoy this story, would you like to read more kung fu stories from me in future?

Review this tale, message me; I'd love to hear your comments.


End file.
